User blog:Roinelll/God Eater Next - Volume 1 - Segment 14
<< Previous Segment ---- = G. E. N. - 1 - 14 = It had taken her a few hours to prepare the victim she had taken previously, not to mention after the hooded girl tipped off Fenrir of the attempt she became tired. This entire day way taxing her in more ways than one, yet they had to be done in order to advance. Just as C originally planned, she descended via elevator to the lowest floor and took her way towards a certain room. However before she could enter the unused part of the laboratory her phone started to ring. Immediatelly her mood hit rock bottom as the one on the other end was someone who had a bad chemistry with her. She denied the call and opened the door. The ringing came once again and immediatelly she denied it again. C started to curse silently and denied it for the third time aswell while closing the door behind her. "Talk." The girl snarled into the phone after she finally decided to pick it up and go through with it. The room she entered was rather large and empty not counting a single terminal in the farthest corner. -Name your price, I want to know that information which would topple Fenrir. The one you didn't actually sell to that unslightly scapegoat. I would be able to use that for some interesting plays.- The voice coming from the other end of the line was female, albeit it had a strangely calm and sort of emotionless tone to it. The owner of the voice chuckled slightly at the thought of what she could achieve with such information in her grasp. "While you would be definiatelly able to pay up that amount with ease, I'm not going to entrust that to you... Yet." C sighed, that female was already was already making her skin crawl. -Would it undermine your plans, Devil?- The mentioning of the hooded girls title surprised her, and for a moment C hesitated to answer. "Actually not quite. We might share the same path, albeit our goals are different. Do you WANT something?" Knowing that the other one was fooling around, trying to press the 'wrong' buttons it irritated her. Not like she wouldn't annoy her otherwise, but it was just adding fuel to the fire. -What you just said implies you know my aim, then how about you help me in it? By your word, our desires are linked.- The calm and almost monotone voice cooed, trying to get a more favourable position now instead of getting on her nerves. "I'm seeking something far more than you would ever hope on obtaining... However, I'll give you a hint for a mere... 500.000.000 Fc." C sighed once again at the sudden shift and tried to force a change in topic by demanding a ridiculous amount of credits, even by her own standards. -I'm all ears.- The small device she carried for easy access to her account, chimed almost instantly as it registered the successful transfer. Not to mention, the other one was pushing for it hard and apparently she would have probably paid an even higher price to reach her goals. "Once you find out the truth behind the Singularity you seek so much, contact me." The hooded girl couldn't help and sigh once again. She did pay up afterall, however with this she found the conversation long overdue and had broken the line. Just as if on cue one of the machines in the room came to life and on its monitor a file appeared. The first names didn't make much sense to her, neither did the ones that were apparently following them albeit in a different method. Until she saw the one which closed the list. Overseer. "MORE LIKE OVERLORD! Who the hell does he think he is?! ... Why am I talking to myself again?" C kicked at the one empty walls in her vincinity, which bent due to the forceful attack it received and the whole area shaked. "This is MY property, get out NOW!" Outside the door a loud presence boomed right after C punished the innocent wall. The hooded girl wondered about if for a moment, then recalled that she did summon up a few individuals. Calming herself down first the terminal was deactivated, then she strode towards the door and opened it. "Was disused in the last 7 years, and I've claimed it. Got a problem?" In front of her stood the four persons she requested for, three females and a male standing a bit farther behind. The closest one had a really angry expression on her face, matching the color of her fiery hair and suit which ignited even further as she stepped outside. "C... Should have known it." From the back a trio approached and the one to speak up first the Instructor who she had knocked unconscious not that long ago. What really socked her was that he wasn't showing any significant reaction towards her presence and furthermore was awake, the man clad in dark should have been out for at least a few days. "Lady E, so we finally meet again." Max stepped closer throwing from one shock C into another one as she understood who is facing her right now. "By all implications, this person should be the one who is connected to Ednich." Reinhardt without any regards to the elder and clear superior to him pushed himself forward and the others aside. Taking a good look at the smaller hooded girl the researcher stared down. "Come in." With a sigh the girl turned around and lead everyone into the room. "Lady E, why did you do help Dumont?" The impatient head Director of Fenrir HQ attacked her with a question almost instantly once the door closed behind the last person. "Ednich... C, you ... creativity isn't your strong point, huh?" On the other hand the retired God Eater shook his head in realization, that the name Ednich comes from the full name of the hooded girl. She just took the first two letters from each of the words. "This phantom should be the one you've been so afraid of Max? And also at the same time the notorious Ednich? Ridiculous." Reinhard pointed at her rudely and laughed sarcasticaly. At that point the air around them felt like it froze, as C stomped on the ground and a smaller quake rumbled along the ground. She was gritting her teeth and at the same time radiating an almost unbearable hostility, albeit only momentarily though it did do a fine job of silencing everyone else present. "We'll get to nowhere if this chaos continues. One at a time, who would like to go first?" Her voice dropped colder as she surveyed the shocked audience. "Will you charge us for this group session?" Jack smirked at her action and stood in front of her daringly. "I would much like to, but... Let's say I'm in a rather good mood after an unanonymus donater. So if it is connected to the reason why I had summoned everyone, then it will not be charged for this time." Understanding the intention why the Instructor directed the question towards the subject, she smirked. And it was quite effective as he immediatelly took a step back, however unlike the two of them noone knew the true reason why the man in dark backed away. "Last question... For now that is, specifically why did you call everyone present?" The Instructor supressed the painful spike that coursed through him and posed the real question that was on his mind. "Before you answer, are you really Ednich?" Reinhardt impatiently interrupted the chance to answer. "Yes, I am. That Anagram comes from my real name, happy now?" The mouth of the hooded girl turned into a pout. It was one thing that she was willing to reveal information for free. "Oh?! Ridiculous, you're way too young to be someone you claim to impersonate. You're just another freaking proxy, admit it." It was a surprise that the researcher taunted her for everyone, though it stemmed from the stubborn personality of his. "Ms Kawashima and Ms Kusunoki, they are both the top of their respective research division at the young age of 19 years. Mr Reinhardt, do you really find it so impossible as a young woman to make her place in such position? Do you really question the hard work they had poured into their field of expertise?" The hooded girl first squeezed her right arm hard, then cracked it loudly for everyone to hear. She understood all too well what they had to go through and would not tolerate to have their achievements being looked down. Not even from someone that held a much longer carrier and was still procuring results based on Oracle technology. "Of them? The two I can agree to have achieved such status, but you? You wouldn't had been even 8 years old, ever since your reveal as the so called Ednich. If it were really you who revolutionized the Oracle Technology, it wouldn't be from the hands of a mere child!" This clame of the researcher took the intended target by surprise. Just how did he know her actual age, and what else was known to him about her? "Just because there would be insignificant people out there who wouldn't understand my view if I didn't do it like this, I had to resort to sending proxies. Are you happy now?" Although the momentary hesitation wasn't missed by Reinhardt, C gave an answer that seemingly satisfied him. "Prove it you are Ednich then. Continue the explanation you left to me personally." With a nod and humming a few times, the challenge was given and everyone was waiting the response that is going to follow. "Humanity is throwing it's deaththrows, there are no more chances. Nothing you'll attempt WILL change that outcome. We are destined for extinction." All eyes were fixed on her as she gave her answer. Most of the gazes actually just turned even more confused by her implication. "This is what you said before, the exact same words but still not made me a convert." On the other hand Reinhardt just nodded again, further strenghtening that the clash isn't over at all. "Oracle Pool, have you heard of it?" It asn't expected, to have a question to be revealed instead of an answer, however none of the ones present had ever heard of such a term. "Oracle ... Pool?" Just as if trying to understand it word by word, the researcher spoke them out loud and slowly. Realization however was nowhere in sight and as an awkward silence started to fell on them, he understood that she led them into such a situation. "The sole reason why Humanity is doomed, the reason why doesn't it matter if we kill 1 or every existing Aragamy in a single minute. This very Oracle Pool will be our undoing, but before I explain. I hate keeping myself from answering a question already asked, so let me explain the reason why everyone was gathered." A vile grin spread on her lips, knowing that if she really were to explain it to them. Well, in short would cause chaos. "C, What you've just now said is contradicting. If you really know that we have no chance, why are you struggling?" Jack who had been so far trying to understand the direction this conversation took the attempt in pointing out the odd thing in her actions clashing with her words. "Because that is Human nature, to keep struggling to the very end. Anyways Jack, it is a pleasant surprise to see you here and what we'll be discussing will be a major factor for us later on. Mr. Reinhardt's presence on the other hand is required as one of the chief supervisors of this Project. Max is unexpected and that's all." Each by each the hooded girl turned to the target of her sentences and while obviously they had questions to ask she wasn't done talking yet and they didn't dare to interrupt her again. "Ms Kusuniki, you've been working on maintaining the Variable God Arcs almost on your own for a whole year, that experience will be required since you weren't just working with one, but four of them. You are the most capable person to reconfigure and exchange spare parts of God Arcs of the Variable types, since they require special care when handling." With her attention now turned to the silver haired mechanic, she in turn just rubbed her gloved hand on her right cheek and nodded affirmatively. "Mr Rodrigo, you're commitment to help Static types is admirable. Not to mention your knowledge of the Type-0 God Arcs is remarkable, especially concerning the early prototypes mechanics. Which I'll be making extremely good use of." A smile comforted the still active, though retired God Eater. The darker skinned man closed his eyes for a few seconds and nodded. "Ms Kawashima, the accomplishments you've reached with various experimental stage Oracle Cell based technologies is astonishing. No wonder you've succeeded Mr. Cyrus at such a young age. I'll be taking use of your intuition and insights for what we will be aiming for." C's attention now focused on the one to last to enter the room. All this time she was standing right by the only exit and surveying everything with her green eyes. Carefully noting every expression and studying every movement as it trying to determine what could everyone be hiding from the rest. "And lastly Ms Hollár, the cornerstone of the Next Type. You'll be in charge of dreaming up the blueprints of a new God Arc. One which will be able to swap at will any of it's existing parts with the corresponding type." Without waiting for a reply or anything else from the mechanic that traveled from Glasglow the attention now turned to the final member in the group. Jack whistled as the girl finally revealed why the slow build up was required, and while she told him beforehand that the Next type will be able to freely change around parts the whole of it just dawned for him right now. It won't be easy to get that to work. "You want what? That's impossible! What you've just demanded is ridiculo--" Her fiery response actually scared most of them better than when the hooded girl shook them up with the reveal of her power. "Ednich. You have an idea already, that's why you've gathered us. Why don't you tell us?" The calm voice of Nanako came from the door, partially to stop her collague from continuing something that would be futile and also because her interest had been piqued for such a request. "The Next Type will be based on the initial Type-0. To be more precise around the very early prototypes blueprints. Mr. Rodrigo care to enlighten your collagues?" A faint smile flashed briefly on C before turning to the senior mechanic. "Sure. Well the early concept for the god machines was an outer source of controller which was fixed to a specifically crafted glove, that was meant to be worn on the right hand. The prototype machines weren't as powerful as the ones that came with fixed cores, but their users were able to carry a multitude of the inactive weapons and use them appropriately. Although it was rather crude method since we lacked the ability to freely recharge each weapon and it turn was like using expendable sources." He help up his right arm and and illustrated where that external core was present on the older models. "That's right, some of my unit were using a lot of throwing daggers and others were using a lot of Pistols. And most of us were just using both and in large quantities where it was applicable." The former God Eater nodded in acknowledgement as he recalled the fighting style of the members from his previous unit he served with. "The Type-2 Arc will feature fixed Cores, with the ability of the Type-0 Arc's freely interchangeable part system. This is where Ms. Licca's knowledge comes in, she will be responsible to attune each seperate part to be in synch with the fixed Core." Mouth went wide as she dropped another important information as such a thing was unheard of. "And I guess my role will be to be a support for Tina, once she figures out how to get the fixed Core and the adaptable parts working." Nanako on the other hand calmly nodded and stopped the still shocked and furious hungarian redhead from throwing another tantrum. "Exactly." C nodded in agreement. "Why?" While the Instructor understood some part of the conversation up till now, Max on the other hand was completely lost. While it was required for him to have some knowledge about the God Eaters, this completely overshot the level of his understanding. "It was just said, adaptability. The ability to freely change to a different type of equipment would exponentially increase mission success ratio, however there is only a single catch. The Next type isn't ready yet, Ednich." Reinhardt came to help his superior, before turning to the grinning girl. "You've achieved early results in procuring the basis of the Type-0 variant. Type-2 will be much faster to get to work, am I wrong Mr. Reinhardt?" The shrouded gaze of the girl fixed on the researcher who nodded reluctantly. "Yes, I had an early breakthrough. And presumably a faster unlock for the Type-2 Bias Factor just as you stated." A bit shaken by the level of knowledge revealed by her Reinhardt had no other choice, but to admit it. "Lady E, why did you help in the Coup D'etat attempt of Dumont Vermillion?" Seizing the moment Max moved in again, inquiring C of the event. "I didn't, any other questions?" With an ice cold voice she expressed that this matter is to be taken closed. "I want to have a talk with you eye-to-eye Ednich." Cutting in front of the stunned senior the researcher one again fixed his eyes on her. "I'm afraid that's going to be impossible." C chuckled at the proposal and shook her head while doing so. "Refus--" Anger surged inside the man in white, because of the attitude of this young girl. "I'm blind, however we can talk just the two of us. Everyone else would be kind to leave now?" She stopped him mid track, revealing the info about her sight. While also adopting a more forceful tone pointing towards the exit. "What about my room? I mean LAB?! You can't just take it, even if you ARE who you are. This is MINE!!" Fiery as her temper was, Tina rebelled such a notion. "Ms. Hollár. I'll get you imported finest Fenrir tech straight from HQ, Max will see to that. Is that alright?" With a sigh, the hooded girl turned towards the man in charge. Who could only nod in agreement, not really wanting to cross the path of someone like her. "I... uh... Yeah... Well Jack, it seems I'll be living with y--" Momentarily stunned by such a weird stroke of good luck, she then glomped the Instructor from behind. "NO!! Damn Chit. Get your own room." Jack tried to peel her off, but that ended up futile as the fiery woman stuck to him like super glue. After the others left and most probably sought some accomodation for themselves the duo still remaining in the room has gotten shrouded into silence. "Who would have thought that the sole person the entire Fenrir is relying on is none other than a little girl." Only after a few minutes did go past had the researcher start another conversation. "Smaller than your daughter and soon concentrating more power than almost anyone else on the planet, right Erik?" C grinned fericiously, shocking the man quite a bit that she knew of such a thing. The part with his child that is, since the amount of power one having Ednich's name was already substantial. "Oh?! You've done your homework, didn't you? Although I have the feeling that we met somewhere before." Reinhardt scrached his head, trying to put the weird feeling of familiarity to use. "That's because we did, 12 years ago." The direct answer suprised the researcher, who for a moment tried to recall the events of such a long time past. "What is this... Oracle Pool you were talking about?" Foregoing such a thing and returning to another probably important topic that was brought up today, Reinhardt inquired about it. Afterall the hooded girl did claim that the downfall of humanity is due to the result of this. "Once the Type-2 is a success, I'll reveal it. Until then it is utterly pointless." An elusive answer was the reward from the girl for such a topic, which made him frown. "Is there something else you want to speak about?" Seeing as Reinhardt once again secluded himself to his thoughts she attempted to break him out, and eventually nudge him to leave. "I was just wondering why do you have so much power at your disposal." A bit absentmindedly the researcher stared at her. "If I didn't had this amount, everything would have crumbled long ago." Implying that this session has ended the girl started to walk towards the door. "I'll be having some other questions later, you wouldn't mind. Is that right, Ednich?" The man opened the door, but was stopped shortly by the hand of the girl. "Sure, however be sure to bring Patient #31 here, Ms. Declaine is integral to your plans is it not?" C demanded it from him, gripping the coat. "That was my very intention once she get's better." Pulling his cloth free from the grasp. "No time, do it ASAP. And while you are at it, here is the file of #32. Secure him at all costs, do you understand?" Before Reinhardt could leave the girl showed a disk into his hand, then closed the door before the surprised researcher. ---End of Chapter 2015,08,10 ---- >> Next Segment Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic